Forever Escaped My Lips as a Lie."
by The Bud
Summary: Scott reflects on Jean


Disclaimer: As a lowly techie, I own no part of Marvel, so you know the rest, I shall only  
  
grovel, please don't sue me.  
  
  
I've been going through a lot of changes lately and often, when things start getting rough, I turn  
  
to comedy. Well, things aren't really great, but they aren't really too  
  
bad, really, could be worse. However, I'm still feeling trampled on a little, so I've  
  
been a little more outlandish than normal, I actualy wore a sundress... that was a riot,  
  
the only thing is, it's winter. I only ask forgiveness if I sometimes offend, only a few times  
  
is that ever my intentions. Thanks for listning,  
  
Yer ol' pal, The Bud.  
  
  
Forever Escaped My Lips as a Lie.  
  
  
"There had been a time when I was so sure of who I was, and what I wanted." The thought rang  
  
through Scott Summers' head as he attempted sleep.  
  
The sleeping body of his wife snuggled close to his warm frame as he stared, wathching her breathe.  
  
  
"No matter how much we went through, I always thought loving you was the constant. Was I wrong?"  
  
Tears started welling in the young man's eyes as this thought pulled through the haze, as it had done many  
  
times over the past few months. "Have we changed too much during my time apart from you?"  
  
  
Some men are born blind, some are blinded as they grow. Summers is one of the men blinded as he learned to love.  
  
He had married a woman who left him broken and, many times he has lost the woman now warming his side.  
  
She had "died" once and his heart was deceived by another in her place, his life has been ripped and shattered  
  
through watching this woman, his wife suffer. Because of this, she kept her distance from him. Hoping and praying  
  
he would open up, let her in. Scott never could understand this. All he knows for now is, she loved him  
  
enough to marry him. This alone is nothing. Maddie had done the same, just before sleeping with his brother.  
  
  
"Where have you gone, Jean?" He thinks looking down. "Don't you know I still love you? I love you so much!"  
  
His insides are screaming and his mind aching as he has to restrain himself from waking the sleeping figure.  
  
"She doesn't want me. Look at her, she's beautiful. She could have anyone she wanted and they wouldn't bat an eye.  
  
Why does she even stay with me?" He thinks as he resists stroking her smooth, ivory skin. "Good heavens, I want you right now!"  
  
  
Every nerve in his body says, "Wake her! She's yours!" Every ounce of control he has prevents him.  
  
Her breath is heavy and warm on his chest as she gives a contented sigh in her slumber. "I wonder what your  
  
dreaming about." Curiously, had he used the rapport shared between them, he'd see, she's dreaming of him.  
  
of the day they fell in love. Xaiver's library, when she waited to be introduced and his glasses fell.  
  
Jean's hand had graced Scott's as she returned his fallen possession and sparks tingled up her arm.  
  
And from there, on to the first time Scott cooked for her. She wishes she could say the meal was excellent,  
  
but Scott, being nervous as he was had left the oven too hot for too long. Litteraly, things were smoking from then on.  
  
With the meal ruined, he had taken her to Burger King, where they shared a strawberry shake and talked, laugh and blushed  
  
until closing.  
  
  
"Have you taken someone else?" he wondered. " Someone as wonderful as you, I can't see how you havn't."  
  
Scott tourtured himself with the image of his wife's beautiful, shapely legs wrapped around  
  
another mans back as her nails bit into flesh. Untill Jean's body started writhing at his thoughts slightly.  
  
"Ah, I'd forgotton you can hear that." He wispered softly as morning started peeking around the horizon.  
  
"At least I know it's not true now." He thought as he watched her slowly wake for her morning jog.  
  
Her wonderful body, slightly bathed in the faint five o'clock light gave him another idea for her to wake to.  
  
  
"Honey, you up?" He asked quietly, only recieving murmers for an answer. Scott knew he still loved her. He might not always  
  
remember it. At that moment of realisation, he delicatly kissed her lips, what he'd been aching to do all night while he  
  
watched her sleep. He let her know she was his world as his kisses deepened and let her know she had his heart as the morning went,   
  
been able to go for her jog. He wispered softy, "I love you, I wanna be with you forever." into her ear as he left her glowing.  
  
If only she could believe it.  
  
  
  
....................  
  
Hey! This is The Bud, If any of you out there has someone promising forever, love them, but be on your  
  
toes. Talk to eachother, let them know how you feel and only if you know  
  
for certaint that IS how you feel. And for the love of all thats holy, never stay with   
  
someone ot of fear, lonelyness, sex or to protect feelings. If your  
  
not in love, let the other person know. If you don't think they can handle it. They need counsling,  
  
it's not your fault. Never walk away angry. Lovers can be best friends, but only  
  
if both people can agree to it. Otherwise, cut off communicatons, the other person  
  
has no right to pressure you to stay. And never stay with a cheater unless you are confidant  
  
that the relationship was meant for next levels and you can forgive them. Forgiveness is harder than you think.  
  
Blessed Be,  
  
Yer ol' pal, The Bud.   



End file.
